whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark in Space - Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary with Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen and producer Philip Hinchcliffe. A New Frontier Cast and crew look back on the making of the story. With actors Wendy Williams and Kenton Moore, director Rodney Bennett, producer Philip Hinchcliffe, designer Roger Murray-Leach and well-known fan Nicholas Briggs. Roger Murray-Leach Interview An interview with the designer of ‘The Ark in Space’, illustrated by photos and clips from this and the other stories he worked on. Model Effects Roll The original 16mm model effects roll shot for this story. Includes retakes and unused shots. CGI Effects Roll Clean versions of the new CGI effects created for this release, with credits. 3D Technical Schematics Faux tech schematics for the space station. Original BBC Trailer The original BBC1 trail for episode one. Alternative Title Sequence An unused alternative title sequence based on the previous Jon Pertwee titles. Alternate CGI Sequences Option to view the story with some physical model effects replaced by CGI models via angle branching. TARDIS-Cam no. 1 The first of BBCi’s TARDIS-Cam shots. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story. Production Subtitles Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Easter Egg no. 1 Original countdown clock for Part 2. Easter Egg no. 2 A short trailer for the Doctor Who Blackpool Exhibition and a reminder to brush your teeth. Easter Egg no. 3 A second trailer for the Doctor Who Blackpool Exhibition. Disc 2 The Ark in Space: Omnibus Edition The 70 min compilation edit of the story transmitted in the summer of 1975. Note that this is essentially unrestored and may contain analogue videotape dropouts and other problems associated with archive materials of this age. Dr. Forever! – Love And War A new documentary takes a look at how Doctor Who was kept alive in a range of original novelisations after the end of the classic series in 1989. With new series producer Russell T Davies, Virgin Books editor Peter Darvill-Evans, BBC Books editors Steve Cole and Justin Richards, writers Mark Gatiss, Robert Shearman, Paul Cornell, Gary Russell and Joseph Lidster, journalist David Richardson and actress Lisa Bowerman. Introduced by Ayesha Antoine. Scene Around Six A compilation of 1978 news items from BBC Belfast’s ‘Scene Around Six’ news show, featuring Tom Baker switching on the Christmas lights in Derry and visiting children in schools and hospitals in Belfast. Robot 8mm Location Film A mute amateur 8mm cine film shot on location during the filming of Tom Baker’s first story, ‘Robot’. PDF Materials Includes in PDF format Radio Times Billings, The Doctor Who Technical Manual, and promotional materials for Crosse & Blackwell and Nestle. Coming Soon Trailer for The Aztecs: Special Edition. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD release but not ported over to this release. * Tom Baker Interview (Points West Location Report) * Howard Da Silva Intros (Region 1 Exclusive) Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Special Edition